Vague
by Jenasys Lovecraft
Summary: Edward meets Jasper at a Christmas party for the hospital. After some drinks and a little talk, they do the nasty on the hood of a car. Jasper/Edward SLASH One-Shot Rated M for lemon and language. Written as a Christmas present for Tifa.Loveless


**Don't own.**

**(Edward's POV)**

I sighed for the tenth time that night. My father's Christmas Eve party at the hospital was the last place I wanted to be right now. This wasn't my scene, these weren't my people. I was too flamboyant for this crowd. I spotted my father across the room speaking animatedly with a group of doctors, my mother at his side.

She was only pretending to listen to the conversation. Really, she was checking out some of the women on display here. I had been convinced for a while now that my mother was a closeted lesbian. She couldn't stop herself when a smoking bitch passed by, then again, I was the same way with men.

Yes, I, Edward Cullen, am a raging homosexual. My mother thinks it's wonderful, my father would rather I be interested in the lovely females who pranced around with their boobs popping out of their tops. No, not my scene at all.

I moved through the crowd, nodding and shaking hands as I passed by friends of my fathers. I made it to the bar and plopped down on a stool.

"Jack and coke." I said to the bartender, my fourth one tonight. I was feeling it, too. The guy sitting next to me ordered the same.

For a few moments I sat and drank in peace, just the fucking way I like it. My father worked his way over to me then. He clapped me hard on the shoulder. He still thinks because I'm gay he needs to teach me how to be a man. A man should be strong and be able to take pain, he said. It didn't help my case when I told him I'd slept with men who were manlier than him.

"Edward, have you spoke to everyone yet?" He asked in a stern voice.

"Of course, father." I said curtly.

He eyed me, obviously irritated by my snippy attitude. He opened his mouth, to lecture me no doubt. Thankfully, my mother cut in.

"Carlisle, let's go talk to Mrs. Carwin." She said, tugging on his arm.

He looked down at her. "Of course. Edward, be sure to speak to Dr. Gordon before you cut out." Then he walked away with my mother trailing behind.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the bar. I downed my drink and ordered another.

"Dr. Cullen is your father?" Asked a new voice. His deep voice dripping with a sexy Southern drawl.

I turned to my left. It was a man with honey blond hair and the most gorgeous pair of green eyes I'd ever stared into. I didn't bother being subtle as I raked my eyes down his body; toned and lean, not overly muscular. He was tall, even when he sitting down I could see that.

He was clean shaved and sharply dressed. I noticed he was taking me in as well. He probably noticed I was wearing makeup, yes I'm that gay.

I looked back up to his eyes and nodded, "Yes. I'm Edward Cullen." I held my hand out. Here was the real test, he had to shake hands like a man, firm and confident was what I was looking for.

"Jasper Whitlock." He said, reaching out to shake my hand. He grasped onto it. A smile played on my lips, he was exactly what I was looking for.

I pulled my hand out of his and downed the rest of my drink. I ordered another from the bartender.

Without looking back at Jasper, I asked, "So why are you here? I'm here because my father requested it. What about you? A girl force you to come?" I needed a way to find out if he was gay or straight without straight up asking him.

He laughed once. "Something like that, my mother is singing here tonight. She's the entertainment." He smiled, a sight that made my breath catch in my throat. My dick twitched and I shifted on my stool.

"That's nice." I said softly.

There was a silence between us. I couldn't help but notice his biceps every time he lifted his glass to take a sip. He had muscles underneath all that fabric. His arm brushed against mine, causing naughty thoughts in my head and some movement in my pants. I wanted to talk to him again, but I couldn't find the words.

After a while, I wasn't sure if I could talk to him again. His scent was incredible and it surrounded my brain, causing me to think slowly. He probably didn't want to talk to me anyway. I wasn't sure if I should talk to him or just leave, I decided on the latter. I finished the last of my drink and stood up. "Nice talking to you, Jasper." I said.

"You too, Edward." He said to me, smirking. I bit my lip and nodded to him. Fucking smirking bastard. I walked out of the building, not even bothering to say goodbye to my parents, I'd see them later. If I didn't, then oh fucking well.

As I was walking I realized I would have to drive home drunk. Not the safest thing but there was not a fucking chance in hell I was leaving my car here overnight. I tried to walk in a straight line, putting one foot in front of the other just to test how drunk I was. I realized I was walking like a runway model. Man I am so gay, I thought as I spotted my car.

I began to think about Jasper for some reason. He was one gorgeous hunk of man, that's for sure. What I wouldn't give to taste his balls just once.

I sighed as I made it to my car I'd been so caught up in thoughts of Jasper that I didn't hear the footsteps approaching me until I was unlocking my doors. I carefully looked around, there were no cars parked next to mine on either side. Fucking parking garages have to be so fucking creepy. The footsteps were moving rapidly towards me. I jerked the keys out of the lock and quickly opened the door to my Vanquish.

My heart was pounding as the footsteps grew even closer. I started to get in as quickly as I could, but a strong hand wrapped around my wrist and spun me around.

Much to my embarrassment, I squealed like a girl and started to flail around hoping it would save me from my unseen attacker.

Another hand grabbed my other wrist and pinned me against the car. I squeaked and peeked up. I gasped as I realized I was gazing into the shining green eyes of Jasper. Even in this light, he was gorgeous.

"Jasper?!" I exclaimed.

He smiled and leaned his head toward me. His lips met mine softly at first. Once I realized what he was doing, I sprang into action and kissed him back. My pants grew tight as my dick grew hard. Jasper's erection pressed into my leg.

He released my lips and his hands trailed up my neck before lacing themselves into my thick black locks. (Yup, my Eddie's not a bronze haired god.)

His tongue trailed along my bottom lip and I quickly granted him entrance to my mouth. He tasted like alcohol and peaches. I melted against him and he smirked. My lungs began to beg for air so I pulled back.

Jasper moved his lips down to my neck, I moaned and bucked my hips against his. He groaned and pulled his mouth away from my skin. He took a step back and shut my car door. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front of my car.

He didn't need to tell me what to do. I jumped up on the hood, Jasper stood between my legs. He reached down and undid my belt. He pulled down my pants, my dick standing at full attention now.

Jasper lowered his head down and wrapped his lips around the tip of my penis. His mouth on me was like heaven, if heaven was a blowjob. Jasper used his hand to work what he couldn't fit into his mouth. I was nearing my climax when he pulled back. I slid off the hood of the car, Jasper turned me around and bent me over the hood of the car.

He dipped a finger inside of me to test me. I could feel him undoing his own pants. He then pulled out his finger and replaced it with his dick. He plunged deep inside me, he was bigger than I imagined. He was even bigger than me.

He pulled out slowly and then slammed into me. My palms slammed down on the hood of my car and I cried out in pleasure. An animalistic growl ripped through Jasper's throat and he pulled out a bit before plowing into me again. He was rough, and I loved it.

My hand went to my dick and I came just a little bit later. I moved away from Jasper, since he hadn't came yet, I dropped to my knees in front of him. I took his dick into my mouth. Just a few minutes later, he came and I spit the load onto the ground next to me. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up to meet his lips.

We shared a long, passionate kiss, holding onto each other tightly, our dicks pressed up against each other. Finally, we pulled apart and fixed our clothing.

"Well, night Jasper." I said, smiling as I got into my car.

He blew me a kiss. "See you around, Edward."

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this one-shot as a Christmas gift for my lady friend, Tifa .Loveless (Just take out the space.) We are sisters in slash! She also wrote a neat little gift for me for Christmas, go check out her profile and read it. It's called "Mistletoe". Hope you guys' enjoyed Tifa's gift as much as she did! **

**I have pics on my profile of what the boys look like, go to my profile to see those. Trust me, you'll have pleasant dreams for life. :) Thanks for reading, Cherry Mistmas everyone! -Loveless-**


End file.
